1. Field of the Invention
The use of fish securement devices is well known in the prior art wherein the present invention sets forth a new and improved fish basket for maintaining fish that have been caught in a predetermined area of the basket while further providing selectively utilizable illumination members for attracting fish during hours of diminished light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish securement devices, such as baskets and the like, is well known in the prior art. The prior art devices have included various members to constrict and deter fish from escaping from a basket, having been once inserted therein. For example, U.S. patent 3,559,329 to Chiu sets forth an elongate basket with a central opening formed as a constricted funnel to prevent escape of fish once positioned therewithin. The Chiu patent fails to provide the flotation ring and illumination members as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. patent 3,919,803 to Manguso sets forth a flotation fish basket with a buoyancy ring to maintain the basket proximate a water surface level. The Manguso patent utilizes a flotation flap at the entrance, but does not provide the restricted entrance within the mesh of the basket, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. patent 4,070,786 to Dunham sets forth a fish receiving hopper with a downwardly descending chute for containment of fish therein. The hopper of the Dunham patent is not intended for submersed use, as is the instant invention.
U.S. patent 4,251,943 to Sawlsville sets forth a fish trap with a flotation collar which may include reflective devices thereon to facilitate recovery of the trap but does not provide means or basis for attracting fish, as does the instant invention.
U.S. patent 4,570,374 to Baxley sets forth a flotating fish receptacle including a plurality of inwardly extending baffles through the fish insertion entrance to prevent fish from escaping.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved fish basket wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and ease of use in securement and attraction of fish.